All because of Angel
by VickyisAwesome
Summary: I've changed the summary! It is now a musical and the lyrics are sometimes changed. This is not really like a play. They just sing whenever they want to. 100 random all the way through! FAX and NIGGYNESS
1. The beginning

CHAPTER ONE

_**Max's PoV**_

We were crossing the Georgia border and was now in South Carolina. I don't know why we were leaving and where we were going, but Georgia didn't seem right. _**Go to Long Island. **_Oh, yeah that is why we were heading North, because of _stupid_ Jeb. Someone touched me, I did a quick 360 scan, and whatda ya know, it was Fang, aka Mr. Emotionless, Mr. Silent, Mr. I WhereBlack AllTheTime.

"So where are we going?" He asked. "Long Island" I replied. "Why is Jeb making you go there for?"he asked. "I don't know, he just said Long Island." I checked the rest of the flock: Nudge was talking to Angel about High School Musical and was very into it. Gazzy was with Iggy, talking about new bomb ideas, one of them causing "Major Destruction". I don't even wanna know.

We kept flying untill Nudge started yelling, "MAXXXX, I'MMMM HHUUNGGRRRYYY!!!!" "Shit"I mumbled to myself. "Language" Fang said. I scowled at him and thn responded to Nudge, "Ok we will land in about an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yes, an hour"

"but I want to eat _now_. I am starving, and when I am starving I won't stop talking untill I am fed. And when I am fed I will be happy and when-" Thankfully Angel covered her mouth, but that didn't stop Nudge. Nudge tried to bite Angel's hand. Nudge will NOT hurt my baby.

"Ok guys, we are going down, I think I see a McDonalds." I heard a loud chorus of yes, even from Fang. So we went down into some woods and walked to McDonald's. I looked at the flock, they looked horrible. I have to get them to take a bath and new clothes. Angel walked up to me and asked, " Can we go to a hotel tonight?" I looked at Fang and he just shrugged and said sure why not?

When we were finished with our luxury McDonald's lunch, we checked out the hotels in the area. They were all very good hotels a, Hilton, Holiday Inn, and Mariott. We (as in me and Fang) went for the Mariott.

_**Fang's POV:**_

When the flock and I got to the hotel, I really wanted to share with Max. I felt like asking her, but that would pretty awkward right? _No it wouldn't_ Angel said in my head. Oh great, now Angel will probably send that thought to Max. My life is ruined. _No it's not because right now Max is thinking that your hot. Are you sick,Fang? _No, I am not Angel, but thanks for telling me. I walked up to Max and said, " So you think I'm hot?" "No" I smirked cuz I could see that she was trying so hard not to blush. "oh yeah then why did I hear Angel in my head saying that you were thinkng that i was hot? Try to explain that." She was speechless and then finally said, "Angel could have been lying" I think someone is lying and it isn't Angel." She got so angry and embarressed that her face was as red as a cherry. (so poetic) I knew she would not admit it. All of a sudden I heard Nudge scream, "I am sharing with Angel!" Gazzy yelled,"I'm sharing with Iggy"

"so that leaves us" I said with false cheer. She looked really pissed and couldn't help but snicker.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

**Max PoV**

I can't believe that I got stuck with Fang, well maybe I can believe it. I do like him, but I won't admit it today...or any other day, unless he admits it first. When I got to my room, I was happy that there was two beds, ok maybe I wished there was one, and I won't admit it. _I know you like Fang._ Shut up Jeb. _You really need to learn your manners. _whatever

_Max? _Yes Angel? _Do you like Fang? _Yes, he is my best friend. _No, not like that. I meant do you like him like him. _Why would you think that? _Because before you thought that he was so hot and whenever I listen to your thoughts, you mostly think about him. _Angel I meant that he looks cold. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you think that I was born yesterday? I don't think so. _I will make no comment and get out of my head. _Ok, Max I'm just going to tell Iggy something. _Ok go ahead.

Wait, what is she going to say to Iggy. Oh. My. God. I am not going to trust Angel again. Angel turned into the devil. Ironic isn't it?

**

* * *

**

**Angel POV**

I can't believe Max likes Fang! I've got to get them together! Iggy and the others might help. I walked next door and dragged Nudge along to Iggy and Gazzy's room and told them. Gazzy and Iggy were laughing hysterically. whatever. The nudge romance section was on and she was talking non-stop. "I can't believe that she likes Fang, I mean I can believe it. I bet Fang likes her back. They are insepretable and could win an award for "Cutest Mutant Couple of the Year"!!!" She was going to say more but luckily with my controlling powers I could make her stop, because I really needed to say something. "Hey guys, we need a plan to get them together."

Everyone nodded their heads. My brother Gazzy piped up, " I could use my mimicking and pretend I am Max. Nudge can say that she needs to show her something in the room and can start blabbing. So then I go behind the door and ask Fang if he likes anyone while Angel reads Fang's mind. Voila!" Iggy asked, "Howcome I don't get a part?" I said, " You can go into town and buy a tape recorder so we can document Fang admitting that he likes her." Iggy nodded. Nudge clapped her hands and said," So let's get to work."


	3. The Plan In Action

**Nudge PoV:**

"Max! Max! Max! Iggy dropped a bomb in Me and Angel's room!" The door swung open and I saw Max with a big black line ofeyeliner on her face. The look on her face was priceless. She yelled," I'm gonna get you Iggy!" and she ran towards Iggy's room. Phase I: COMPLETE.

**Angel POV:**

Me and Gazzy saw that Max was gone and we waited a minute or so to go back to the room. Gazzy got the tape recorder ready and it was now recording. I knocked on the door. Fang opened it (obviously) and we came in.

Gazzy worked up the courage and asked," Do you like Max?" Guess what he said? that's right no. But in his head he was thinking, no i love her. so then i asked, "Do you love Max?" Before he could answer, Gazzy imitated his voice and said," Yes I love Max, she is so beautiful." Fang just replied, "No, and get out!" Luckily at the right time Gazzy stopped recording. We ran for our lives. I locked us both in me and Nudge's room. Guess who was there? Erasers!

To make it more easier on everyone, I just made the erasers do ballet for me. They did a leap and dropped dead to the ground. Now our problem is done. Nudge ran up to Max and said," Fang has something to tell you and Angel will show you." Max looked a little confused so I took the tape recorder out of Gazzy's sweatshirt and played the tape. By the end the had her mouth hanging and her eyes bugging out.

**Max POV:**

Wait Fang loves me? _Yeah duh are you like Iggy, blind. Wait no, Iggy is blind and he still knows that you love each other. _Thanks Angel _your welcome_ I'm being sarcastic duh duh da _oh no you didn't_ Oh, yes I didid _Blah blah blah and i won't come back. _Well, it is better for me mmhmm. _Fine I will come back. _Then I will get you, and your little Total too. Muhahaha _Ok then bye. _

Finally when Angel left my head, I blocked my thoughts. Now back to Fang. He um loves me? I mean me? Yeah I love him but I never knew that he loves me back. When I go back to the hotel room I will kiss him like like like, well, you get the point right? If you don't then too bad.

You know when I said when I get to Me and Fang's room, I was gonna kiss him? Well, that didn't happen. And no, I wasn't chicken. Someone was there, someone I despised. I bet you are wondering who right? It was Lissa!! And worse than that she kissing him, AGAIN!! Clap clap boo me. tears.


	4. Girl's Nite in

**MAX POV:**

I don't know why he did this to me. I know that we are not going out or anything, but still, he loves me, Angel said.

As for Lissa, I got some tricks up my sleeve. I gotta get her back, gotta get her back good.

**Lissa POV:**

I can't believe it Max asked if I could sleep over! OMG she is like _soo_ nice! I am so bringing over make-up so we can do make-overs. Then we could also do Ariel and Tiffany-Krystal.

**Max Pov**

My plan is working, I got Lissa to sleep over. All I gotta do is wait until she goes to bed or if she takes a shower, if she takes a shower it would be better. If she won't I wil make her. I mean I WILL .Nah, that does look right, maybe we should add a little bit a bold little bit of underline. **I WILL** no, too dramatic. **I Will!** Yeah, that's perfect. Ok enough about fonts, now back to the sleepover...

When Lissa came in she was carrying a huge box of... MAKE-UP?! Oh, no. _**oh, yes **_Shut, Up JEB! "Hi, Max" Lissa exlaimed.

"Hey. Lissa " I returned _time to get embarrassed _I finished in my head. She looked so happy and I was so ready to turn that smile upside down.

"Max, I was thinking we can do makeovers together. We can do them on your sisters too, and-" Blah Blah blah, this girl was worse than Nudge!

"Yeah it will be super fun!'' I said with super false cheer when she was done blabbing. That's when it hit me, I could do a makeover so bad that she would have to take a shower. Yeah! that will work!

"Ok Lissa let's go get the girls. How about I do you, you do me, I do Ariel, and you do Tiffany-Krystal." I hope she will let me do that.

"yeah ok'

"So let's go get them"

While, we were doing the makeovers we flipped on disney channel. That's So Raven was on and that was Angel's favorite show. In this episode there was a music video ang the song went like this:

_I gotta get you back, _

_and its gonna feel so good._

_Gotta get you back..._

Yeah, I know, creepy right? Well, when the song wasover I finished up Lissa, and she looked HORRIBLE! I acted like I was sorry and said, " OMG I'm like so sorry, the eyeliner kinda like slipped and went down your face." There that gotta make her angry. "Oh, that's ok, accidents happen" What? She's not even mad?

"Do you want to take a shower to wash it off? After that we could do spa treatments."

"Um, ok sure. I read in a magazine that taking a shower before a spa treatment is better for you" Whatever, as long as you take a shower. Instead I said, "Then we will all take a shower, you can go first, your the guest. Just so you know the door doesn't lock well"

"Thanks for the tip" and she headed off toward the bathroom. Angel and Nudge saw me get my supplies, some eyeliner and lipstick, but before they asked, I mouthed "revenge".They both had confused looks on their faces and it was priceless.

I walked towards the bathroom but before I got in I made sure that the curtain was entirely closed. Silently, I walked in and snatched her clothes and all the towels but one. I got my supplies and wrote on the mirror in Fang- like handwriting:

_Have a nice time finding your stuff_

_Love, Nick_

When I was done I got outof the bathroom and headed towards Iggy and Gazzy's room, Fang was sleeping here tonight. I put all the towels and clothes under the bed Fang was sleep on and ran back to my room. Wow, I ran alot, but I still gotta keep going. I quickly picked up Angel and Nudge and ran into their room.

I luckily finished before I heard a very loud, " NICK!"


	5. Poop on Toast and Poopsicles Yum!

**Lissa Pov**

When I got out of the shower there was just a towel. Notice that I dodn't mention clothes. Yep that's right, no clothes. Only a towel. "Oh poopsicles!" I said to myself. I looked up at the mirror, and in eyeliner and lipstick it read,

_Lissa, _

_Have a good time finding my clothes_

_Love, _

_Nick_

I hated everything but the love part. At least he put love into it, and I'm telling you, it is the love that counts. It really does. Ok back to my anger...

I'm furious at Nick. I really needed my clothes. "NICK!" I screamed so loud that the whole hotel could here me. "NICK I NEED MY CLOTHES BACK...NOW!"

I put on the towel making sure it was secure and I opened up the door. What a surprise, there was no max, no Ariel, and no Tiffany-Krystal. Great... I really didn't want to do this but, I walked out the door and into the hallway. All of a sudden there was a flash. It was Ariel with a camera! Oh, no I am really going to kill Nick now. "Oh poopsicles!" I yelled. I guess it was pretty loud because I saw Nick's head poke out of Jeff and Zephyr's (I think he likes to be called Captain Terror, but whatever) room.

**Fang (I mean Nick) Pov:**

All of a sudden I was awoken by a scream. Hey, wait a minute the scream sounded like Lissa, no it was Lissa. It sounded like she said, Nick?

"NICK GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK RIGHT NOW!" what? I did not steal her clothes. Oh, no Max must have took Lissa's clothes and she must have blamed me. I am SO gonna kill make right now. Then all of a sudden I heard Lissa say something like, oh poopsicles? Who the hell says oh, poopsicles? Well, let me see why she was oh, poopsicling about.

**Lissa Pov:**

"Hey Nick, would you care to tell me why you stole my clothes?" I asked furiously.

"What the hell, I didn't steal your clothes and what was that phrase, Oh poopsicles?" Is he questioning my phrase? Oh no he didn't. So I comebacked with, " Well, I gotta tell you, it is SO much better than your phrase, Holy poop on toast! m m m m m Bam!"

"Well, I'm not the one in a towel in a hotel hallway where everyone can see me, ooo burn" Oh, yeah I forgot about that. "Give me my clothes back!"

"I don't have them, I swear" He replied. Nick did look serious. But I didn't believe him. I walked into the room and looked under the bed. Guess, what? He just lied. I merely picked them up and asked, " Then why are they here?" Nick was speechless. Try explaining that. mmhmmm

**Fang's Pov:**

I can't believe Max was so mean. Hey, is this because she loves me? If it is I am so taking the blame for it! "Hey Lissa, you caught me, I did it" You are so lucky that you can't see her face right now. I can't even describe it, she was gonna blow.

"Fang, I hate you" After that, she took her clothes and stormed out of the room, still in her towel. Now, I gotta deal with Max. So I walked off to Angel and Nudges room and she wasn't there. She wasn't in her room either. My bet was that she went out the window so she wouldn't be there when I found out. I gotta tell you she is smart but not smart enough because then she's gotta deal with me in the morning.


	6. The Mall

**MAX POV:**

After I took Angel and Nudge, I spilled. I guessed that Angel already knew because she really wasn't paying attention. At the end she was tuned into the Nudge Channel. I don't really want to bore you with the details, but it sort of went like this: How could she, how could he, I would so prank her, I can't believe I liked Lissa. And that was just the beginning. But all of a sudden Angel bursted out, "He's gonna explode! He found out! Run for cover!" OH. My. God. " Ok, everyone, out the window!" I practically yelled, even though it was only Angel and Nudge.

We went flying for about 5 minutes because we didn't want to do to far. We were in the next village and luckily there was a mall, thank god. We totally needed new clothes. ( Courtesy of the MR card.) For Fang, we decided to go to Hot Topic, Oh joy! Angel is petrified of that store and so was I. We picked out the usual, black ensemble. We really need to color up his wardrobe. Angel picked him a green tee-shirt, oh ah. Let's see how he will react to that. For Iggy and Gazzy, we decided to go to Abercrombie, not because it everyone was wearing it (well, that too) but because it was next to Hot Topic.**(A/N It really Is!)** We bought them the usual, a shirt, a pair a pants, and a sweatshirt each. The girls wanted to go to Limited Too, on the other side of the mall. They are not, I repeat not, going to get ME into those clothes.They wanted everything and we just need, let me repeat it again, a shirt, a pair a pants, and a sweatshirt. a 1, people!! Across from Limited Too was Aeropostale **(A/N It really is in the mall I go to) **I knew what I needed to get and I didn't end up trying to buy the whole store. Cough Cough Angel Cough Cough NUDGE. The mall was about to close, (well it was closed from the start but Angel got us in with her powers)so we decided to go back and face the music. In this case the music is heavy metal, if you know what I mean.

When we got back it was really late, even though it only took us 5minutes to get here. The clock on the wall read 1:30 AM. Wow, we left at 10:30 so we were shopping for a whopping 3 hours. I said goodnight to the girls and headed to my room. Fang was there, oh great. Luckily he was asleep, but I knew if I went into bed or made any noise, he would snap his eyes open. Scary right? So I decided to sleep on the floor.I knew that if I got on the couch, he would notice I was there. Almost instantly I fell asleep. But that would be to good to be true right? That's right!Yey you, you get a gold star!! It felt like a second I just went to sleep but I was awoken by someone singing, no not Angel, not Gazzy, not Nudge, but Iggy and Fang. One was singing in a high voice, I guess he was trying to Sharpay, and Fang who was trying to be Ryan. It was really scary because they were also doing the dancing. They didn't know I was watching but the song went like this:

_Fang:  
Mucho Gusto_

Iggy:  
Aye que fabulosa  
Rrrrr aye aye AYE  
Arrriba  
¿Quieres bailar?

Fang:  
Mirame

Iggy:  
I believe in dreaming  
And shooting for the stars

Fang:  
Baby to be number one  
You got to raise the bar

Iggy:  
Kicking and a scratching  
Grinding out my best  


_Fang_

_Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of success_

Both  
Work our tails off everyday  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Fang  
Caliente

[Iggy  
Suave

Fang  
Yeah we're gonna

[Both:  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rythm

Fang  
Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop

Iggy  
And start again  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop  


_Fang  
Scoot around the corner  
Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops_

[Both:  
Do the bop bop bop  
To the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Iggy  
Show some muscle

[Fang  
Do the hustle

[Iggy  
Yeah we're gonna

[Both:  
Bop bop bop, bop to the top

Fang  
Wipe away your inhibitions

[Both:  
Stump stump stump, do the rump

[Iggy  
And strut your stuff

[Both:  
Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory

[Fang  
We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

[Iggy: stop...  


_[Both:  
Till we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

I gotta tell you this, it was one heck of a song. They deserve an appaluse, so I jumped up and clapped .They were both so red in the face and they had looks that could kill. Iggy tried to punch me but instead punched Fang. Ha ha for him. Wait no don't hurt my Fang. Did I just say that. _Yes you did and I'm gonna tell the flock. _No Angel don't! _Fine _Thank you _I'll tell everyone but Fang. Deal? Take it or leave it, I got other heads to hack. _Fine, I'll take it. _Bye. _Great, now I am tottally humilified. Now everyone will find out! Shit _**Language **_Thanks for proctecting me, when not needed, Jeb **mmhmm** okayyy. When the fight was over Fang came up to me and he didn't look angry, he was smiling?

_**  
**_**A/N:For those of you that are confused, Ok well, I know this is so out of character (ooc) but Iggy stole Nudge's high school musical cd, because he is so sick of it. He tries to do a bad impersonition of Sharpay and then Fang does a bad impersonation of Ryan. They both forgot that Max was sleeping and that she was hearing them. **


	7. bop to the top

**Fang POV:**

I knew Max would come back, I knew it. Because I am so considerate, I let Max off the hook for now. (Evil cackling) Since it was 9:00, we already ate breakfast without her hee hee. After breakfast, Iggy came in with Nudg'e sacred High School Musical Cd. I don't wanna know what he's gonna do with it, and I don't care. He walked over to my laptop and put it on. NO!! Guess what song he put on? Bop to the Top! I hate that song, its too cheery! But I enjoyed it because was trying to be Sharpay (Ok, I watched the movie, only because Max was watching it). I joined into the singing and soon enough, we were dancing. Wow! that was a workout! But at the end of the song someone clapped, Max.

Holy poop on toast! I forgot all about Max. Iggy got so embarrassed that he threw a punch at me, ow that bitch. Then I threw one back. So then it turned into a whole fist fight. Proudly to say, I had an advantage, and I won. Clap Clap YEY ME! FYI: I did not just say that.

I walked towards Max smiling. Why smiling? Because I've been wanting to do this for a while. She looked confused when I leaned foreward, but then she did too, thank god. IDK how long it lasted but probably pretty long considering that Iggy started to cough muttering something about Long Island. Long Island? Oh, yeah Long Island, we were supossed to leave today.

We gathered are belongings while Max distributed the clothes. She handed me something green. GREEN? "I don't wear _Green!" _I said to her. How inconsiderate!!

"Yeah, I knowbut we got it at Hot Topic, does that count? I gotta tell you, I will nevr go there again, it is way too scary." she explained. Max gave me her best Bambi eyes and I couldn't help it. " Fine, I'll wear it" "Good. And do you think you and Iggy can do that dance for Angel, it's going to be her 7th birthday tomorrow. I bet she will love it" she answered back with a smile on her face. Freak. There is no way I am gonna sing and dance tommorrrow for Angel. _Oh, yes you will._ Angel said. NO WAY i replied.

_Trust me you will, and you'll never know when it is coming at ya. _OK, she officially creeps me out. We left the hotel about 10:30 and were flying through North Carolina. By 6:00, we decided to go to a hotel and get room service. There was a Hilton below, and that was fine by us.

**Angel POV:**

Fang and Iggy will perform. They have to. I can't wait until tomorrow, so I will go to sleep extra early. Once we got our rooms, we ordered 2 pizzas. I had 4 slices and went to bed. Every seemed to follow because I made them. I am soooooo smarticle!

Today's My birthday. Today's my birthday!! Today I am gonna Party like a rock, party like rock star, party like a rock, party like a rockstar. Ok, whatever. I gotta wake everyone up. I started with Nudge, then Gazzy, then Iggy, and last Max and Fang. Iggy made a cake for me and that was our breakfast. I gotta tell, you I wish it was my birthday everyday. I love cake for breakfast!

**Max Pov:**

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah, what is it Angel?"

"Can we play Truth or Dare? All of us?" I tried not to look but before I looked away she flashed Bambi eyes at me. Curse you Disney Company! I clapped my hands and said, " Ok guys, we are playing truth or Dare, Angel says that we all have to play." Everyone looked pretty exicited, including me except for Fang and Iggy. I wonder what's up with them?

We all gathered in a circle and Angel asked first because today was her birthday. "Hey Fang, truth or dare?" You should have seen the look on Angel's face when Fang said dare. I guess she has a pretty good dare then. " I dare you to ask Iggy to sing and dance to bop to the top. You are Ryan and Iggy will be Sharpay. I gotta the Cd right here." This is going to be priceless, I have to get my camera and record this. I yelled, " Wait Angel,I got to get something. Don't start without me." Luckily when I came back, they didn't start yet. This edition is so much better than the one I saw this morning! This time I got it all on tape. Hey! I should put this on his blog. That will really scar him for life. That's what you get for kissing Lissa the Bitch. m m m m BAM! Well, maybe that is too humiliating, on both Iggy and Fang's part.

**Iggy POV:**

This is _the _most embarrasing thing in my whole entire life. The worst part is that Max got it on tape. If she shows this to anyone else, I will get her back.

You wanna know what was the most humilating part was, I had to wear dress! It was more like a shirt with pants under it but still. Wear did I get the dress? From Nudge. She had to open her mouth a horrible idea quote, 'since iggy is going to be sharpay, he can wear the blue dress I got 2days ago!' unquote. I hate everyone right now. I will do the most best prank ever, I just need to go the store without them noticing I was gone...


	8. Iggy's revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride & characters. I own the saying 'Poop on toast' so you have to ask to use it. Oh yeah, the plot is soo mine... NO STEALING!! Hee hee **

**A/N: Iggy gets revenge. He is going to...you have to read and review to find out**

**A/N 2: Oh, yeah I am not posting another chapter unless all of you review. I am serious. Most of you are thinking, oh no she didn't. Those of you who are I am saying: Oh, yes I did. mmhmm. with and extra mmhmm on the side. Bam!**

**Iggy Pov:**

Okay, I think I know what I am going to do to _them. _The hardest part is to be able to go to the store without them knowing I left. Hmmm. Maybe I could leave in the middle of the night. Drugstores are usually open in the middle night right? What if they check my room or if Gazzy wakes up in the middle of the night? I gotta think about that.

_5 minutes later_

Hey! I could stuff pillows in my bed and with the tape recorder I can play snoring sounds. Oh yeah, I am so smarticle, or like Angel, yey me! "Hey Gazzy, where is the tape recorder?" 5 seconds later Gazzy handed me the recorder. I better get to work now. I really don't care if Gazzy is here because if he asks I will say that I am puting it under Max's pillow. Then Fang will think that Max snores. Perfect! That could be Max's punishment, but not tonight because I need it.

By midnight everyone was asleep, yey! I stuffed my bed with pillows and it really did look like a person, I think. I placed the tape recorder under the pillow my head was supossed to be on. To the drugstore! Unfortunatley I have to cross a busy road. Fortunately, it is only busy during the day. Yess!

Let's see, where are the lipsticks? I have no idea! Total showed me where they were. You are probably are like, Total? I forgot about him. Yeah, well, everyone wants to forget about him. But this is an exception. "Hey, Total get me black lipstick. " He answered with a, " A don't think black is your color, how about a um- let me see...mocha?" Okay..."Total, it isn't for me, it's for Gazzy. Oh yeah, can you also get a green? Gazzy is going to have a proffesional make-up stylist...ME!" Gazzy Complete. Who should we shop for next: Nudge, Angel, or Max ? I think Nudge because all I need is Duct Tape and a DVD of Barney. I'm evil aren't I? Yes I am! No one watches or laughs at Iggy while he is singing and dancing like or a girl or you will suffer the consequences.

"Yo Total, we need some duct tape and a Barney DVD."

"Please tell me the Duct tape is for Nudge. If it is I am buying 5." I nodded and said, "Yea it is, and you can only buy two. One for tonight and one for Nudge Channel" Total ran towards the duct tape and came back in 30 seconds. As you can see, Total HATES Nudge's talkitative problem. Well, doesn't everyone? Now we need the Barney video. "Total, get a Barney video, if there isn't a Barney, get Seasame Street. " Unfortunately, there was neither, but there was Wonder Pets. That's good enough, don't you think? Ok here is my list:

Gazzy: Black and green lipstick

Nudge; Tons of duct tape and either Barney or Seasame Street DVD. If there is none, get kiddy shows except for telletubies (she loves them)

Max: Pink hair dye, ballet shoes size: 7

Angel: A very scary mask and silly string

It took about a half hour to get Angel's and Max's stuff. Now back to the hotel. The time on the clock says 12:45AM.(Total told me) Not so bad. I'm thinking about doing Gazzy first because he is a super heavy sleeper. I covered his face in back lipstick and did green streaks. Total said that the lipstick has 'up to 8 hour proctection' and is also 'water proof'. Next is Nudge. I propped her up against a chair and duct taped her mouth, then her hands to the chair. I got the tv set up and when she wakes up, all I have to do is press play. Max is next. She is a light sleeper so I decided to duct tape her mouth and legs. I am mad at her the most, so she will get the worst. Mu ha ha ha! I dyed her wings pink, she is so gonna kill me. I threw her combat boots out the window and replaced them with ballet slippers. They match her wings, so i've heard. I can't do Angel untill she wakes up because i have to wear the mask and say boo but the problem is I need to prop up the video camera. Why is there a problem? Because I don't know where to prop the camera. I'm thinking on the tv,that is right in front of Angel's bed. That might be good. All I have to do is wait for the sun to come up, which is probably is in a few hours.

I took a little nap (yes, you can take naps in the night) and woke up right when the sun was coming up. I put the camera on video mode, put on my mask and got the silly string. Angel will never know what got to her because i blocked my mind. Cautionausly I walked towards Angel. I made a "ROAR!" and she sat up wide-eyed.(I'm guessing) I am not over yet. I put silly string all over her face. HA HA Angel! TAKE THAT! Before she could do anything she froze and I heard Max scream, "FANG!" Hey, at least she didn't blame me. I feel bad for Fang, not. I could help but I had to let it out, I bursted out laughing. Uh-oh I woke up Nudge. I scrambled up from the floor and pressed the power button on the tv. To make Nudge even more mad,I sang along:

_The wonder pets!_

_The wonder pets!_

_we're on our way!_

_To help and save the day_

_we're not too big_

_we're not to tough_

_But when we work together, we've got the Right Stuff._

_Gohhhhhhhhhh Wonder Pets, YAY!!!!!_

_Linny, Tuck, and Ming Ming too_

_We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you._

_What's gonna work?_

_Teamwork!_

_What's gonna work?_

_TEAMWORK!_

I swear that Nudge hates me now. Well, actually the whole flock is gonna hate me. TOO BAD! Nudge was trying to scream in agony. "What's that Nudge? You want it louder? coming right up!" She was fuming and jumping around on the chair. Angel tried to take the tape off of her but I told her to check on Max. She really cared about Max, we all do and with that, she stormed off.

Wow! Gazzy still didn't wake up yet. Well, he isn't going to be happy, like the rest of the flock. Well, actually he might be a little satisfied because it might look like camoflauge. 10 minutes later, I heard Gazzy scream, " I got facepainted!" Ok then, I guess my dream to humiliate him is over. But then my dream to humiliate Max started to get better. Fang was screaming I didn't do it ! I didn't do it! I slept all night long. But she answered, "I know you were trying to get me back from the thing I did to Lissa." The next thing I heard was, " It was all Iggy, because he wasn't pranked" My dream is crushed. My soul is ripped in half. Time for me to die...

**A/N I will not post another chapter unless I get over 5 reviews on this chapter. I am serious. **


	9. The Slaughtering of Iggy

**A/N: This chapter has everyone's pov except for Iggy. Yeah, I know you had to wait but I wanted more reviews! (Igot 5)I know greedy and evil. No pitchforks plz!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride while I had tea (Snapple) with James Patterson. I wish! But sadly, I don't. DO you hear me? I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, CHARCTERS, PLOTS,(well, only this plot), etc.,**

**Angel's POV:**

Something went "Roar!'' Oh, no that could only mean one thing...ERASERS!! I checked to see what it was. It was an eraser! I sat up, eyes wide in terror. Why was this eraser holding silly string? Hey, this isn't an eraser, it's Iggy in a scary mask. Iggy held the Silly String up to my face and fired. I screamed. I. Hate. Silly. String. (And Iggy) Grr...

**Nudge POV: **

I was awaken by Angel's scream. Erasers! Why was I strapped to a chair? No, not the school! Don't take me now! I wanna live a nice life with no erasers! I. want. to. live.!

Turns out that it was just Iggy in a mask. He headed for the t.v and took his camera.Then Iggy turned on the tv. The Wonder Pets! I hate that show. I gonna end up being blind like Iggy, but my way is more pathetic. When someone asks how I got blind and I say wonder pets, they won't take me seriously. I tried to scream but there was tape, duct tape. At least it was a green, not like the normal gray kind. The gray kind smells weird.

"Something wrong Nudge?" I tried to scream again. "What's that? Do you want it louder? Ok then, here you go..." Then Iggy turned it up, loud. I screamed and jump towards Iggy and the Tv. Iggy started to sing the Wonder Pets theme song. When the song ended, I heard a ver loud, " FANG!" from Max. Iggy bursted out laughing. When Angel had a chance, she tried to untape me. Iggy noticed and told her to go to check on Max. And guess what? She actually listened to Iggy. That little traitor! Then the both left and he went to cook brekfast. (Iggy better be cooking breakfast.)

**Gazzy POV: **

When I woke up, my face felt wierd. I walked over to the mirror and my face was covered in face paint, COOL! My whole face was black with green squiggles. It sorta of looked like camoflauge. I was so happy, I screamed about it. I looked so pretty!

**Max POV:**

Silently, I got my clothes and headed for the shower. In the mirror, I had pink wings! There better be wrong with the mirror. _**It's not the mirror that's wrong. **__What? so I really have pink wings? __**Yep. **_ Great...

I got redressed and stormed out of the bathroom. "FANG!" I yelled. I don't care if he was asleep, I really need to know who did this to me. "FANG!" I screamed again. This time he actually woke up, he was on full alert. When he saw my pink wings, he smirked. I cast him a look and said, " Take that smirk off your face boy, or I'll take it off for you. " Immediately his face fell. "That's better,so tell me some answers."

"What? I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I stayed asleep all night!" I didn't believe this phoney baloney. All of a sudden Angel popped in. She said, "Fang didnt do it, it was Iggy!" I apoligized to Fang and he forgave me. I mean who wouldn't, everyone loves me? Iggy bursted through the room. WOW! This room is turning into a party and guess what? Iggy doesn't have an invite. Too bad! " Hey Iggy, you better learn to sleep with your eyes or ears, whatever, because I'm gonna get you." I got comebacked with, "Where did you get that line from? Wow, that really hurt. (i'm being sarcastic.)

"Nope, and just so you know pranking people equals that they have no life. Where did you get yours a 49cent store? Well, I heard that Ebay is beter. I think you should invest your money. " With that, I picked him up with the help of Fang and we threw him, litteraly. Angel said," I think you check on Nudge, becuase she is taped onto a chair watching the Wonder Pets."

**Fang Pov:**

I feel so bad for Nudge right now. She's been watching the Wonder Pets for how long now? I mean Iggy is soo evil. I had to sing and dance too and perfectly fine. Embarrassed, scarred for life and totally humilated, but perfectly fine. No bigee.

Nudge was kicking and screaming when we got there. She was closing her eyes trying to say, make it end! I turned off the tv while Max carefully took off the tape. If Iggy was taking off the tape I know he would take it off so fast it would be like a wax without the wax.

Once Nudge was able to talk, the Nudge Channel kicked in. Max put the tape back on. Evidently, she forgot that she ws able to easily take the tape back on. Why? Because her arms were free. Duh duh da!

**Nudge Pov:**

" I'm free to do what I want at any old time and whatever else it said on the Chase comercial. Or maybe I haave FReedom! freedom! and however the song went. The thing is, I'm free, free, free at last. Just like Maddie in that episode when-" Max put the tape back on. But ha ha, I just took it off with something called HANDS! "BOO YAH!'' I screamed, hands in the air with thriumph.

Angel said, " We have to do something about Iggy. Everyone agreed. Hmm what could we do? What could we do? We were like that for about five minutes while Max screamed, "OH!" Then she went down to whisper;" We could buy a pitchfork for each of us snd while Iggy is sleeping we scrape the pitchforks around. Gazzy could be Ari saying that he is coming to get us. We all scream. When Iggy wakes up the next morning we all act like it never happened." Every like that idea. But I had to add something, modify it. " Or we could have flaming torches and pitchforks. We could pretend to hang him but he is really securely strapped to a wall. Everyone liked my idea better. So do I and I am so smart that I should be leader.

Fang acted confused. " But where do we get the pitchforks?"

"In Satan's closet, dumbo." Max replied.

"No I am serious, where do we buy pitchforks and torches?"

"Sear's Hardware" Angel but in.

"Yeah, Let's go now!" I said excitedely.

**Max Pov:**

We are off to Sear's Hardware. Luckily, it was only a block away. Turns out that Sears Hardware does not sell pitchforks! It only sells homestuff. Thank fully we found torches. Ok, they where tiki torches, but torches are torches. We searched and searched for pitchforks and guess who had them, a gardening store! I mean come on, how dumb are we? Apparently very dumb.

All we need is something that will make Iggy "securely strapped" to a wall. Me and Angel are thinking Velcro so we might as well try it. At the dead of night, we all got ready. "Everybody clear on the plan?" I asked everyone. They silently nodded. We all entered Iggy's room, pitchforks and torches at hand, ready to attack.

Fang kicked the door down, _even though he wasn't supossed to. _cough cough. (Just so you know, we are in a hotel.) I scraped my pitchfork and everybody followed. Gazzy imitated Ari's voice and snarled," Time for you to die Iggy." After that Iggy sat up looking horrifyed. I kept trying to hold in my laugh, but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside the room and burst out laughing.

When I came back in, Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge were trying to hoist Iggy up. I had to back out of the room again because Iggy was screaming like a girl. Angel just kept scraping the pitchforks and I joined her when I was ready. Finally when Iggy was straped to the wall, Angel took a picture. Iggy was still screaming like crazy. We thought that we should just leave him there until morning. "Good Night Iggy, don't let the bed bugs bite" said Gazzy in the Ari voice.

**A/N: I hope you liked Iggy getting slaughtered. Don't worry, he's gonna live. I won't post untill I get 5 more reviews.**


	10. The Devil's Gift Shoppe

**A/N: I only got 3 reviews for Chapter nine. I wanted 5 but I didn't want people to wait for a really long time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I also don't own Fang. I don't own Nudge. I don't own Iggy. I don't own Gazzy. I don't own Angel. Get the picture people? I don't own anything but this plot and the following phrases: Holy poop on toast, oh poopsicles, the devil's gift shoppe, satan's closet, and holy pee on ice. If you want to use them in your own story, plz feel free to ask me. **

**Iggy Pov:**

_Dream:_ **(A/N Don't skip over, it is sort of funny!)**

_I am in the Austrian forest and nobody is here. I am all alone, finally after 14years, I got some "me" time. I am wearing on of those Tradiational German outfits. ( Those hats with the feathers, shorts with suspenders, white knee socks, and a white shirt.) I was spinning, hands outstretched and looking up at the sky singing: _

_"The hills are alive, _

_with the sound of Music"_

_"Ah oh oh oh" Holy pee on ice! Was that Max in a peasant dress over there, singing? singing!? Thanks for ruining my "me" time Max. But I didn't care, I just wanted to sing:_

_"With the songs the have sung, _

_for a thousand years. _

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music"_

All of a sudden the scene changed. Can't you wait untill I finish the song, mum? Wait I have no mum. Where did that even come from? Now pitch forks were scraping. Wait! This is so not a dream. Ahh, Ari is here! My eyes snapped open, not like it made a difference. So that's a drawback. Hands started to grab me. "Yo! didn't your mamma tell you to keep your hands and feet to yourself?" The hands didn't let go. "I guess not" Now i started to scream like girl. I will never admit that to anyone. You better not tell anyone either. One day you will probably be walking in the park and all of a sudden a mutant bird kid will run up to you saying,"Gimme ya money, Gimme ya money fool" I bet you'll probably say no but I'll walk away looking sad, so sad. But then I will get you again. Mu ha ha ha!

Where am I going? "Don't take me away!" I screamed, like a man this time. Trust me ask every witness, they'll say, "He screamed like a man.

**Third Person Pov:**

He did not just scream like a man. He screams like a girl. Believe me because hello, I am the narrartor.

**Iggy Pov:**

Ok, maybe everyone but him. Why were these people strapping me to a wall with velcro? Am I going to die? "Please don't kill me!" I screamed (like a man). I thrashed my head around, scared for my life.

After what felt like hours, I was relased from my prison. I plopped on the bed. Might as well get some sleep. Night Night.

**Max Pov:**

After 3 hours, I decided to let Iggy go. I should go back to sleep. When I got back to my room, Fang woke up. " Was he sleeping while strapped to the Velcro?" he asked.

"No he wasn't asleep while on the Velcro, but he did scream like a girl when I unvelcrofied him. He layed on the bed and fell asleep in an instant." Classic was all he said. Typical Fang. Then he leaned in closer and kissed me. Without hesistating, I kissed him back**. (A/N There you go Max1552) **Slowly I drifted off to sleep breathing in that faintly sweet scent of his skin.

**Fang Pov:**

Wohoo! Whoohoo! We got Iggy back. Yeah! We got Iggy back. Yeah! After I kissed Max, finally, I fell asleep with her on my shoulder. I had this really wierd dream. **(Please don't skip over. This is important. )**

_Dream:_

_Oh my god! Where am I? I was in this strangely bright white room with a big line with strange looking people. I know that I am strange too, but trust me, they are even wierder. I looked back, the line went on forever. I looked foreward again: Max, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were there. Where was Iggy? But the good part is that the line is moving fast and there are only about 7 people in front of us. Is that a good thing._

_Eventually a sign came into view. It read WELCOME TO HELL! If we are in hell, isn't Iggy supossed to be here? Or at least a hell below us. Then a loud voice boomed out of nowhere. "Welcome to Hell. Please visit all of our attractions we have to offer. If you are sadly not staying with us, please exit through my Devil's Gift Shoppe. Have a bad day in Hell. F you all for listening!" To tell you the truth, Iggy should be here, not us._

_" Hey Fang" It was Max. I nodded. " You know that voice on the intercom? Well, it sounded just like the voice in my head." I was shocked. "Max. You have a special connection with the devil."_

_End Dream_

My eyes snapped wide open. Apparently so did Max. " Hey, Max, did I scream or something?" She looked confused and shook her head no. " i had this really wierd dream involving all of us and we were in hell. Then I had this special connection with the devil." She said. O my God. We both had the sme dream! " Max, this might sound a little weird but, I just had the same dream as you."


	11. Confession of a Teenage Mutant

**A/N: If you have any ideas or anything funny, please post a comment. Oh, yeah please read AND review this story me and 17ginny17 are working on (mostly her). Here is the link to it. If there is no link to it type in Gred and Forge: The story with no title. I will not post anyomore chapters if you don't review to this one, or the Gred and Forge. So review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man so how could I be James Patterson. Even if a was a man, I still wouldn't be James Patterson. Therefore, I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Max Pov:**

"Let me get this straight, we had the same dream at the exact same time? But that is not possible, we aren't even twins." I told Fang. He responded with, " I don't know how this happened either, it is strange. Do you think that the school is involved with this?" "I have no idea" I answered.

"Max? Fang? Are you guys awake?" It was Angel at the other side of the door. "Come in sweetie. The door's unlocked." The doorknob squeaked a little and Angel appeared holding Celeste in one hand and holding Nudge's hand with her left. Both of them looked worried. "What's wrong Angel, Nudge?" I should have only asked Angel because Nudge started to talk full speed. " I had this really scary dream and all of the flock was in hell except for Iggy and there was this voice that was the devil and it sounded just like Jeb." It is was good that it didn't go on and on like what she usually says but she's right the voice did sound like Jeb. I also can't believe that they also had the same dream as us. I bet Gazzy is going to come in here next, saying that he had the dream too.

" That was the same dream me and Max had." Fang but in. Wow that was unexpected. "Way to go Fang, I was going to tell them easier. But no...you chose now to talk." I shot him a glare. Angel eyes widened in fear. Nudge started to open her mouth to say something, but I told her to shut up or she'll never live to be 12, which is in a week. Great, now me and Fang have to go birthday shopping, again. Oh Joy! Why did Angel and Nudge decide to have birthdays a week apart from each other? _**Maybe you tell them about your dreams. **_What?! You know about my dream? I paused thinking that he would answer, but he didn't. Grr...

**Gazzy Pov:**

I woke up as if an electric current went through my body. I had a very scary dream. It was about all of the flock except Iggy going to hell. Maybe I should go to Max and Fang and tell them about it. I know it is only a dream but it might mean something. I knocked on the door and heard Fang's voice saying, "Come in" Good that they are awake. When I came in, it was a party. Everyone was there (except for Iggy). It wasn't a real Par-tay because Angel was scared and I don't know why . I am guessing that Nudge was being a real pain in the boo-tay because Max keeps threatening that she'll never live to see 12. (Her birthday is in a week) I really needed to tell them my dream but they ( not to mention any names:Nudge and Max) are being so loud. Maybe I should distarct them. "Yo, Your time is up Max!" I said in an Ari voice. All eyes moved towards me.

"Sorry, but I needed all of you to listen to me. I had this really scary dream. Everybody was in it, except for Iggy. We all went to the Underworld and Max had a special connection with the devil." Everyone's mouth hung open. Okay, this is kind of awkward. Max slowing said, " We all had the same dream." Umm, is that even possible? Could the school be invovled? Or is it Iggy? Wait, it can't be Iggy, because he was strapped to the wall. Good times, Good times. Angel spoke up, " Gazzy was thinking that maybe the school could be involved." Thanks Angel, you had to embarrass me and it isn't even morning yet. Well, techinically it is morning but the sun isn't even up. " I don't know, they might be involved, but Max is the only one with microchip. So they wouldn't be able to send the dream to any of the rest of us. " Fang added in. True. When Fang finished, Max's eyes started to bug out. Oh, no she better not be having a brain attack. She clutched her head and started to scream. Thanks for making my ears bleed, Max. Oh, yeah just so you know, that scream was super loud and ear splitting that a deaf person could hear it.

Iggy burst in, yey, that's just what we need. What the hell? Was that a blanket he's holding? Iggy sleeps with a blankie? Awww. We should take picture! I raced towards the camera and it flashed. I know he can't see it but it made a sound. Iggy flashed a death glare at me. Then he immediately dropped his "blankie" and tried to tackle me. Luckily Nudge came up to Iggy and said that Max was having a brain attack, I forgot about that. It looks like Iggy might be liking Nudge because he never stopped a fight for anyone, whatever is happening. I looked back at Max, she was being cradled by Fang, gaining conciousness.

**Max Pov:**

" Yo, your time is up Max!" Ari snarled. I looked around, checking where the sound was coming from, but it was just Gazzy. I wish he could stop using his power for stuff like that. Soon Fang mentioned something and... I blacked out

_Dream/Vision: The School:_

_"Nice of you to join us Max." I knew that voice, it was the voice in my head, and from the dream. "That's right. Very good, Max. Do you know where you are? You are at the school. Why are you here? Good question. You are here because we need you and the flock to save the world, your destiny."_

_" I know that already, dumbo. Can you stop blabbing about my so called "destiny" My destiny now is to find out what the dream meant and why all of us had it except Iggy."_

_"Ahh yes, I know you were going to ask about that. It was a message from the school. It was saying that if you don't save the world, everyone would go to hell. Why isn't Iggy there? Well, because he is something special. He went to heaven for almost saving the world." What the hell? Iggy,almost saving the world by himself? Pshh. Yeah right! " No it is true, you have to start believing in him. We also need you to go the School in Long Island tomorrow. You all need to destroy it, together" _

_End dream_

All of a sudden I was cradeled in Fang's arms. My head still hurt. I managed to mumble, " The School was involved with the dream" It really didn't sound like that it, it sounded more like, da skoooll wuzzz inbolbed width daa ddrreeamm. I guess he heard it fine because his eyes went wide and gasped. Angel asked," What happened? I couldn't get into her head." I wanted to say that I was fine but I just had to ignore her right now. I looked up at Fang and clearly said, " Jeb wants us to get to the Long Island School _tommorrow _and that we need to destroy it together. He also said that Iggy didn't have the dream because he is so called special and went to heaven. He said that Iggy was close to saving the world and we just ignored Jeb, so then we went to hell." Nudge apparntely heard and her mouth was moving so fast that it looked like it was barely moving. Iggy but in saying, " So wait, I am special and I didn't have what dream? Did you guys have the same dream as me, because it was embarrasing."

I looked at Fang than back at Iggy and sighed. I guess I have to tell him sometime. "Ok, everyone but you had a dream that we were all in hell. You weren't there and the devil was speaking to us, the devil was Jeb." When I finished he said, " At least you didn't have the same dream I did. It was me sing "_The hills Are Alive" _and Max was in a dress singing backup with Nudge. And I can't believe I'm saying this to you!" Ok...Can we say Awkward _**Awkward! **_I just fell off the bed and hit my head right now because of the shock of Jeb returning. _Hey Jeb, do we have to go to the school tomorrow? __**Yes so get a move on people! **__Grr.._

**A/N: Thank you for those reviews on the last chapter! Oh, yeah:**

------♥♥------Put This Ribbon  
----♥♥-♥♥----On Your  
---♥♥---♥♥---Profile and  
---♥♥---♥♥---Pray for  
---♥♥---♥♥---little  
----♥♥-♥♥----Madeleine McCann's  
-----♥♥♥------Safe Return  
----♥♥-♥♥----Thank you

**I really feel bad for her, her family, and friends. Anyway, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to the Portuguese Policia that tried to find her, her friends and family, and most especially, Maddie McCann. Every chapter starting now, I will dedicate it to an organization or awareness that I reall care about. Read and reeview**

**FangizzsoKool**


	12. A Makeover Never Ment to Be

**A/N:**** I am going to dedicate this chapter to Susan G. Komen Foundation. Did you know that thousands of women find out that they are diagonsied with Breast Cancer ever year? And there is a 1 in 20 chance that women will get it some point in there lifetime. Those are alot of people huh. So, make a donation when ever you can. Copy this symbol into your profile and hope for a cure. **

**\ /**

**\/ **

**/ \**

**/ \ **

**Disclaimer: idon't own Maximum Ride or characters.**

**Max Pov:**

We left the hotel the following morning silently. I guess that everyone was still pyched about the dream. _**Except for Iggy. **_ Yes, Jeb, except for Iggy. _** by the way, you have 5 hours to reach the new Itex. You will easily find it, it sticks out among the others. It is off the Long Island Expressway. **_What? 5 hours? We are only in Delaware, almost New Jersey.

_5 hours later_

We are stuck in traffic on Route 347. Really? No. Well, me and the flock aren't in traffic (except for all the seagulls), just the people down there. (I mean in the cars people, not in hell). Our deadline is up, but it is good to be fashionably late, you know, make an entrance. (Or maybe not even come at all). We might come, the only reason why is that we are going to kill Itex for giving us that dream. We don't wanna save the world. The other reason why we cam ehere is that Long Island has LOTS of stores. There are stores everywhere. Toys R Us, Walmart, Target, Stop and Shop, Walbaums, Meat Farms, 2 or 3 pizza places, movie theaters, another Walbaums, Modell's, Kohl's, the mall** (A/N there is even more on stores and resturants on this ONE road !) **Ah, the Mall. This mall has every brand you name it: Macy's, JCPenny, Sears, Coach store (they have a _store?_), Aeropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie, Abercrombie and Fitch, 579, Godiva, Payless, FYE, Guess, Aldo, Hot Topic (eww!), Nike store, DSW, and I can't even name anymore. Nudge really wanted to shop, so I said yes. Itex really needed to see us in hot designer clothing.

We were all going to make over each other: I do Nudge, Nudge and Angel does me, and both Nudge and me do Angel. Gazzy does Iggy. Fang does Gazzy and we all do Fang. He is going to be so happy! As if he read my mind, Fang shot me a look and said, " We are only buying black clothes for me. Don't you dare buy me something bright." Yeah right. So I comebacked with," Fang, when people see you, they think your scary. You gotta spice up your wardrobe with some pinks and yellows." With that, he walked away. Nudge screamed, " MAKEOVER TIME!" That's right Nudge, you go girl! We are going to start our make over and no one is going to care about Jeb and stupid Itex. _**I do **_I don't _**Well, your gonna pay **_Ooo, I am so scared _**You should be. **_All of a sudden, I blacked out.

**Jeb Pov:**

_Itex on Long Island_

They aren't here yet. Well, I sort of knew that they weren't coming, but they will. _That's what Fang needs, a makeover. _What? I am waiting for them and all they care about is MAKEOVERS? _Who cares about Jeb and stupid Itex. _Time for me to but in, I do! _I don't _Ok, then, you wanna play hardball? Then lets give little Maxie a brain attack.

**Max Pov:**

I was in someone's arms, probably Fang's. "I love you" I mumbled, barely audible. Silence. I opened my eyes, and it was Gazzy. " Gazzy let go of me! Where is Fang?"

"Present" said Fang. I could tell by his voice that he was trying to hold in his laughter. I looked around and we were still in the mall. Iggy was shaking trying to keep in the laughter but finally let it out. Nudge and Angel were trying to be nice, they were holding their mouths shut. Gazzy was still holding me, unaware that I was on his lap. It was pretty embarrassing with all the shoppers looking at you. I playfully whacked Gazzy upside the head and he immediatly dropped me. Can't you do it a bit nicer?

_**Max? **_Oh, no Satan's back _**Go to the new Itex now. If you don't come, you will be expired today. Here are the directions: Go on the Long Island Expressway East and keep driving untill you see a sign that says "Itex" on it. Good Luck! **_

"What's wrong Max?" Iggy asked. That was the question I've been fearing. I took a deep breath and told them all everything.

**A/N: What's gonna happen? Review! And I'll post a chapter**


	13. The Big Duck

Chapter 13:

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to to my local animal shelter, Save a Pet. Have a heart () and save a pet!

FANG POV:

We are going to be expired? Expired? What the hell? That is so unfair. OMG! Just Kidding, I am not the Aim type. You should see some of those AIM speakers on my blog. It is crazy!

Fangisthehottest:

_OMG Ur sooo hott! Whn I hrd Itex is gonna tke ovr the wrld, I was like, WTF?! No1 can take ovr the free wrld! Tht's so not rite! LMAO! OMG, I G2G. TTYL and rememba, ILY! _

I needed Nudge to decipher that last part. "We gotta go steal a car." Iggy practically yelled. Oh, no, we aren't gonna do that again. We are better off Iggy driving than Max. And Iggy is _blind_. "Hey, how about that one?" Max practically screamed out. I looked towards her pointed hand, and it was a Hummer. What the Hell? "It is-" To late, they already got out the pitchforks that they used to scare Iggy. They looked like savages while they bombarded the front door open.

Trying to look casual, I hung around the opening of Macy's. The mall was closing now, so therewas hardly any cars. Soon the "savages" made thier way to pick me up after they hot wired the car. I am glad they didn't get caught. Soon the car came over and I could tell that Max was driving...Great. Do you know what is worse than Max's cooking? You are probably thinking nothing, but there is something worse than her cooking. It is her driving. I wouldn't actually say that to her, I love her to much. Very emotional, I know.

"Hey Max, I was wondering if I could drive?" I volunteered, hoping she would let me. She sighed and shifted over to the passengerside with Iggy.

**MAX Pov:**

You know what is worse then Fang's wardrobe? His driving. I gotta tell you we are better off Iggy driving than Fang, but I don't want to take a chance. Fang makes fun of my driving and thinks he can drive so much better psh...yeah right! He drives as well as a drunk monkey driving a lawn mower! Why am I not making these snide comments to his face even if he did that to me? Well, because I am a freaking goddie two shoes when it comes to other people's feelings.

I looked back to the road. "Itex Route 24, Keep right" Fang didn't even seem to notice. "Fang turn right! You are going to miss the exit!" Like a maniac, Fang swerved from the far left lane to the right one. During the turn, I squashed Iggy! "Sorry Iggy!" I said after the turn. "Umm...Max? Can you get off my kidney?" Ooops. Well, it wasn't my fault that I fell on him in the first place. Immediately, I got off of him. "Sorry again, Someone wasn't paying attention to the signs." I shot a death glare at Fang.

"Um, Angel, can you get off of me? I am getting smushed." Everyone looked back to see what it was. I was guessing that it was maybe Gazzy, but that wasn't his voice. The voice was actually Total. Fang whispered to me, " I thought we ditched- I mean freed him when we left that hotel in Georgia." I thought so to. Iggy then but in and said," Actually, I kept him and he helped me dye your wings pink." I wasn't finished killing him for that.

"I forgot about that. Good times, good times." Total piped up in the back. Did I mention that I was also not finished killing the dog? "Oh look at that big duck over there! Can we go inside. Please? Pretty Please?" Nudge begged. What is she talking about? So, I looked out the window and it was a humogo duck . Well, we are late already, so a little more lateness couldn'thurt. "Fang pull over!" I practically yelled. Again, I fell on Iggy. I am starting to feel bad for him right now. "Hey Max, you really need to tell me when to turn beforehand." Fang told me. Whatever.

Angel and Nudge ran together toward the duck.I gotta tell you, it is huge. **(A/N If you've ever been there, it really is humongo! And** **yes, it is a real place on Long Island) **Iggy gave them a signal telling them that it is ookay to go in there. Soon an earsplitting scream echoed off the highway. The scream was Angel and Nudge.

"Gazzy and Iggy, go inside and find the girls. Fang, go get the- I mean Total and start the Hummer." They all did what I told while stood around waiting for them to get out. They didn't. Something must be wrong, so I went inside. I was expecting it to be a shop or a cafe, but no it was another Itex! Well, Jeb was right, you couldn't miss it.

**Gazzy Pov:**

Wow! This is not what I was expecting. I was expecting more of a shop or a cafe, but no, it was a mini lab. "Yo Gazzy, what is this place? Where is your sister and Nudge?" Oh, yeah Angel and Nudge, where are they?

Hello, waiting for a response." Iggy said impatiently. "Hey Iggy, hold the phone there, buddy. Angel adn Nudge are nowhere to be seen or heard. Well, at least I don't hear or see them. But picture this, this inside of a duck is a mini Itex!"

**Angel Pov:**

WOW! This is one big duck! When me and Nudge ran inside, it wasn't a shop, it was a mini Itex! "Ahh White Coats. HELP! HELP!" I screamed. I looked around and Nudge wasn't by my side anymore. I have to find her!

_There coming to take me away Ha Ha Ha!_

_They're coming to take us away Hee Hee!_

_Hee Hee Haa to the funny to the funny farm!_

_Where life is beautiful all the time!_

_And I'll be happy to see those young men in thier silly whit coats!_

_They're coming to take us away Ha hA_

Looks like Nudge might be hyper! Run for cover! Motormouth coming through! "Nudge come back! This is an Itex"

"Not really Angel. Come with me." I know that voice and it could only mean one thing, Jeb.


	14. Look at MeI'm A Ninja! A Ninja!

**A/N Since chapter 13, this story is officially a musical. (There were songs before, but it wasn't official). Don't worry, it'll still have the same plot as before, but there will be some singing added in. **

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna come clean and say it, I don't own Maximum Ride (or songs)**

**Angel Pov:**

I hate Jeb. Well, acutually, I think he is pretty nice, but I only hate him because he is with Itex. I know he is nice because, hello, mind reader here. Right now, he is hoping that the rest of the flock is out of trouble and is close by. "Come here, Angel and Nudge." He motioned us to come towards us. I cautiously took one step foreward. "ANGEL! NUDGE! Back away, Let me handle this. Yey! Max is here...accompanied by her "lover" Fang! Uh-Oh, he has his gansta face on. But how do I know they are together? Because I brought them that way with my magic powers. DUH!

"Calm down Maxie, I was just going to give them some hot chocolate. " Oh, I love hot chocolate! I want some! "You and your bag of tricks. I know you are trying to be nice and then coax them to save the world." Uh-oh (again) Looks like she is getting angery. or about to sing. (I never know the difference)

_Jeb :  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest my dear Maximum:_

Max:  
(spoken) My dear Father: (is she sarcastic)__

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

Jeb:  
But of course, I'll care for Iggy:

Max:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

MAX:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

JEB:  
Blonde.

MAX:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  


_JEB:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;_

MAX:  
My pulse is rushing;

JEB;  
My head is reeling;

MAX:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

JEB:  
For your face;

MAX:  
Your voice;

JEB:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Me and Nudge:  
Dear Glinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Glinda, you're a martyr!

MAX:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

Me and Nudge:  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

Me, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy. and Fang (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing  
Unadultereated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

Me and Nudge:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

Me and Nudge:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

Me and Nudge:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's So pure, so strong

Me and Nudge:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last   
And I will be...

Me and Nudge(BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

Me and Nudge(BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you

Me and Nudge:  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

ME AND NUDGE:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Max:  
Boo!

JEB:  
AH!

"You know what Jeb? I only came here because you were going to tell us about the dream. What did that mean and why did Itex send that to us?" Did I mention that the dream was super scary? If I didn't, now you know, cause it's Angel's Super Short Show. (It's true, all the time my Pov's are super short.)

**Max Pov:**

Jeb was silent. "I am wait-ting. I said in those annoying singing voices. Fang's arm was around my waist with his so called gangsta fance on. That face seriously creeps me out. His "regular" intimidating face. (the kind he uses when he is angry at me) is very scary,but this is ten times worse. "Ready for the explanation, Max?" Yeah, that is the whole reason I can here. DUH DUH DA!

"Well, the school noticed that you are not participating in the save-the-world concept and we realized that Iggy is capable of saving it." What the freak? How could he save the world? "We are going to train Iggy and keep the rest of you as our 'helpers'. If you don't cooperate, you will all expire. Except for Iggy." WOW. I don't want me and the flock to expire, but I don't want stay here as 'helpers' either. I sighed and said, "fine."

**Iggy Pov:**

Fang came out of the room and told me that I was going to be trained to save the world. COOL! I'm going to be a ninja!

_Fang: Dude, listen-- _

_  
Me[Laughter I'm a ninja! It's your birthday! I'm a ninja! It's your birthday! I'm a ninja!_

Fang: Ummmm. Quiet. I'm trying to concentrate.

_  
Me: I'm a ninja!_

Fang: No no no, don't exploit--

Me: I'm wearing all black!

Fang: Don't exploit the ninja. The ninja is calm. Repeat! Calm! And no, I'm the one wearing all black, remember?

me: Calm, yeah, I know but--

Fang: Okay, defense...

me; Oh yeah.

Fang: Strategy...

me: Yes.

fang: Eye of the dragon.

me: Oohhh!

fang: Feel the power of the energy from below.  
me: We must go out and ninja in the night.

Fang: You must start our quest.

me: Shall we?

fang: Yes.

[Song

Fang: Like the shadow serpent, the silence is my veil!

me: Yes, and with precision of the cobra--

fang: Ninjas kill and leave no trail.

[Together  
We know ancient stuff, and we have fun Fucking things up.

ME: For instance...  
In the confusion of a smoke bomb, I could remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice!  
I can jump ROOF to ROOF and get my friends free cable. It's bad ass!  
I used my Chinese star to pick the locks and steal your car!

FANG:Rock and roll!  
ME: Ninja of the night!   
FANG: Ninja of the night!  
[Together  
Ninja of the night! 

**Max Pov:**

There is something seriously wrong with those boys. Heck, they're probably on crack. I hope Gazzy doesn't catch on with this singing thing. Anyway, Jeb lead us to our 'living quarters' AKA: Hell, in a bottle. And then, Jeb gave us our uniforms. I have to wear (pause) a dress. (gasp) Now, I have pink wings (courtesy of the 'ninja'), ballet slippers, (courtesy of the 'ninja') and a dress (courtesy of Jeb, King of Hell).

"Max! Gazzy! Angel! Nudge! Fang! Mop the floor, clean the dishes, and give the bathroom a scrub." Jeb screeched on the intercom. "I shot cleaning Dishes with Angel." Nudge cried. "I call moping the floor!" Gazzy said. "I'll clean the bathroom with Max." Fang said. "I'm just going to supervise you, Good luck with the bathroom, Fang!" I said playfully and pretended to walk away. Before he could say come back they started to sing

_[THE FLOCK  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us! _i joined in:__

[ME  
'Steada treated,

[ALL  
We get tricked!

[ME  
'Steada kisses

[ALL  
We get kicked!

[ALL  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!

[Max  
Erasers comin'

[The rest  
Blood and Cuts

[Me  
Empty Bellies

_  
[the rest_

_'steada of Full_

[ALL  
It's the hard-knock life!

[Fang  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

[Iggy and Fang  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

[Nudge  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

[ALL  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!!!!!!!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

[Angel  
Santa Claus we never see

[Nudge  
Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

[ALL  
No one cares for you a smidge when your a-   
[IGGY

_wierd freaky mutant avain american! _ HUH?__

[Gazzy  
(Making a whistling sound and imitating Jeb)  
I want you to save this world until there is no more Itex!

[ORPHANS  
Yank the whiskers from her chin  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
Make her drink a mickey finn  
I love you, Miss Hannigan

Gazzy  
(whistle) Get to work!  
SAVE the world or your expired!

[ALL  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in a wierd mutant avian american okay, that didn't really work well_  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!_

This life is really going to stink


	15. Ninjas Dont Hug

**A/N I'd Like to thank my bff, 17ginny17, for helping me with this chapter. She helped me with the songs in this chapter and the idea of this chapter. Oh, yeah there is some Niggyness now. **

**a/n2: I'm dedicating this chapter to those who died in the New York City fire of the early 1900's. I know it was a long time ago, but it was one of the worst fires America has ever had. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, characters, plots (only mine!)or songs used in this story. **

Iggy Pov:

Today's my first day in ninja training. Guess What? The white coats are going to try and get my sight back! I don't really trust them, but nothing could really go wrong, because its actually been done before. But if something actually did go wrong, I'll chop them in half with my ninja skillz.

The sad part about my training is that I can't see the flock. I really miss Nudge, and Gazzy and Nudge and Fang and Nudge and Angel and Nudge and Max, if she's not saving the world, so they say. I walked around the whole duck and finally heard them. They were...singing? Ha ha! Max is singing and possibly dancing. Oh my god! Fang has a solo! This is hilarious but I didn't know that Fang could sing so well.

"It's the hard knock- Iggy!" Wow, that was unexpected but hey, that's Nudge. Luckily nobody noticed, they were to busy _singing._ She ran towards me and hugged me. Awkward! "Ninjas.Don't. Hug. " I told her, and it was true. "Oh, then what do they do?" Either _someone_ took and overdose of Aspirin today or she was flirting. This is literally a toughie. Mysteriously I answered her question by saying," Ask a ninja." Then, I burst into song:

_I am neenja_

_He is neenja _

_she is Neenja_

_we is Neeenja_

_And I believe that you are neeja too!_

When I finished my song, Nudge Channel started. "Oh my god, I hope I'm a Ninja too! I could be like a singing ninja. Do ninjas sing? If they do, I would be a good ninja, just like you." I pretended to listen and then swooped her up. "And you could be my ninja girlfriend." She gasped and then kissed me. For a twelve year old, that girl can KISS. Ninjas may not hug, but kissing-that might be an excpection.

All of a sudden Max and Fang came in. Thanks for ruining the moment guys. Do I ever walk in on you guys? Max said, "Aww.." I am so going to kill her. Like I said before, nobody messes with Iggy. So I comebacked with, "If you don't leave, I'll karate chop you in half. Whhyy..Ya!" Imediately after I said that, a whitecoat tapped my shoulder. He said,"Mr. Ninja Iggy, it's time for your operation." I gave Nudge a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

FANG POV:

Once our little showtune was done, I noticed that Nudge was gone. Great... Once I saw Max, I put my arm on her waist and whispered to her and said," Looks like Nudge likes Ninja boy." I pointed to the door where Nudge and Iggy were. Iggy finished some song about a ninja, I don't even want to know. Soon Iggy picked her up bridal style. "Let's walk in on them, they did it once to us." Umm, how bad was your brain attack Max? Because they _never_ did that to us, I have no idea what you are talking about. So, we walked towards the door and before we opened it, they wee kissing. Aww, how sweet. Unlike Max, I kept my thoughts to myself. That's why everyone calls me Mr. Emotionless. "Aww.." Max cooed at them. Boy, is she going to make Iggy mad. And yet, she did. "If you don't leave, I'll karate chop you in half. Whhyy..Ya!" Okay, looks like he is really absorbed in the 'ninja' thing. I hope this is just a phase...

"Mr. Ninja Iggy, it is time for your operation." Holy poop on toast! He really is a ninja! This day is getting stranger by the minute and we still have to clean the bathrooms. Oh, Joy!

MAX POV:

"Max, sweetie, we still have to clean the bathrooms." I wanted to forget about that. I was caught up about the fact that Iggy was getting operation. What if something went wrong? I shook that idea out of head while I reached for Fang's hand. As if he read my mind, he said,"Don't worry, he's going to be fine. If something goes wrong, _I'll _ karate chop them in half." I looked up and smiled at him. The idea seemed funny and also comforting.

"How many bathrooms are there in here? I hope there is only one." I really wanted to get the cleaning over with. "Five" Fang answered back. Holy crud muffins! We are not cleaning _five _bathrooms! "Okay Fang, we got to start cleaning now, or we'll be here until dawn." I faced the younger people. " It's better you start cleaning too. When you are done, you come straight to this room. No wandering whatsoever. Me and Fang waited until they were all gone. I leaned in towards Fang but before, I could kiss him, he beat me to it. " Let's go." I said after he kissed me.

NUDGE POV:

The kitchen wasn't that far off from our 'living quarters' but when we were walking all I could think about was Iggy. He's so handsome, hot, charming, gorgeous, stunning, strong, and funny. I don't even know where to start about his hair. His hair is so soft, and luscious. It is feels and looks like a field of wheat. But when cleaning dishes, I only thought about the operation. What were they going to operate? Why are they operating on him? Will he be okay afterwards?

After the dishes were done, we walked back to the room. On the way back, I saw a computer. I love computers and I'm really good with them too. So I walked towards it and turned it on. Angel realized what I was doing and she started pressing random buttons. Something popped up and before I could read it, she pressed 'enter'. Nooo! "Angel what did you do!?"

All of a sudden, Angel started to get taller? Oh, no what did she do? Soon her face and everything started to change, started to morph sort of. She didn't morph like an Eraser, she morphed as if she was...aging? She now looked older than Max, and she is the oldest of the flock. I looked down. Hey! My boobs shrunk! I wanted them to grow, not shrink. Now Angel-who is six, has bigger boobs then me. How...How...insulting!

"Nudge, what happened? Why am I so _big_?" Oh my gosh, what happened to the rest of the flock? And if Angel grew, why did I shrink? "Angel, I think you pressed something on the computer that made you older and me younger. I don't really know why it happened, but we have to see if the rest of the flock grew-or shrank. We have to go back to the room, they're probably already there." Turns out that we were the first ones back at the room. I hate waiting.

FANG POV:

"Ugh, this is disgusting! And ew- some one clogged this toilet. I. Hate. This." So did I, but luckily we don't have to do this every day. We only have to do this every week. But that still is digusting. " I know Max but-" I started to shrink and it looks like Max was growing. I shrank to about Angel size and Max grew about 3 inches.

"Fang, why are you like that?"

"Oh, I just wanted to be a kindergarter today. Do you think I really know Max? Why do I have a squeakish voice? No offense to Gazzy, but my voice sounds like him two years ago"

"Fang, I think you are six, possibly turning seven. I am 16, almost seventeen." I looked at Max. Wow, she is super hot for a sixteeen year old. I can't wait until she really is sixteen. "But Max, do you think the school did this?" I asked in my puney voice. I hope this is temporary, because then it would look like Max is babysitting me, and not dating me.

"I don't know, maybe. Let's go to the _living quarters. _and see if the rest of the flock are there." We set off and I didn't even bother trying to put my arm around her waist because I know I wouldn't reach it. Instead, we just walked in awkward silence.

NUDGE POV:

After awhile, Gazzy soon came in. Ha ha, is a 2 year old! I hope when he sleeps, there won't be as much gas as there is now. He started to speak in a babyish voice tone, " Who did this to me." Behind the babyishness, it had a dangerous edge to it. When he saw Angel, his eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"Why hello there hot-tay, I am Gazzy. How about a nice wet one from me to you?" Gazzy changed his voice to a man's and it was hiliarious coming from a 2-year-old. What was even more hiliarous was that he was hitting on his younger sister! "Umm Gazzy? Did you know that was Angel you were hitting on?" OoOoO, he is going to be embarrased.

Before Gazzy could say anything, Max and Fang came in. Ha! Ha! Fang is Angel sized and Max grew about 3 inches. It lookes like Max is babysitting him and not dating him! I bet he has a baby voice coming from his shrunken 14year old face. I got to see that! "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, tell me,what did you do? I told you to come straight here! And Gazzy, are you a...2 year old?" Max sounded mad but then she almost laughed when she saw Gazzy. I hope that will soften her up. But i think it is time to tell the thruth.Here I go." Well Max, me and Angel here were coming back from the kitchen and i saw a computer. You knoew I love computers, so I wanted to play a game. But then ahm ahm Angel, started to press random buttons. So then you and Angel shrunk while Fang and Gazzy shrunk. I think I also shrunk because my boobs shrunk." I finished and Fang started to laugh at me.

You never did have boobs Nudge. And if you did, it wouldn't have made a difference because I see no difference. Oh no he didn't. I got something to tell him. " Oh yeah-" Max cut me off.

"Nudge, he's just trying to make you angry. Don't worry, he's lying. " I know he was lying but I still need to get him back. "Oh yeah Fang? Well, I bet that your...your...your _wienie _couldn't have possibly have been larger now, as in 14, then since you were six. Oh, got you there." His face started to grow in anger but before he could say anything, Gazzy of all people said, " Enough about boobs and wienies what really matters is our _ ages_ ". True, True. Then Angel started to sing. I had enough singing today and I'm going to bed. I guess Gazzy doesn't want to sing anymore because he followed. I waited until he fell asleep before I made my move.

FANG POV:

Angel broke into song:

_I am sixteen going on seventeen _

_Fang, it's time for bed. _ She pointed towards me and pointed to the bedrooms. That was so not funny.

_I was the yongest, now I'm the oldest,_

_Now no one look out for me! _

I think that it is way past her bedtime. This is not going to be her song, it's going to be and Max's song. I'll show her...

_You are sixteen, going on seventeen _I took Max's hand and pulled her towards me. Angel had this digusted look on her face. Yeah that's right, you better run. But I continued my song:

_Baby, it's time to think_

_Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink_

You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken

You need someone older an wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you

Unfourtnately, Angel came back and started her own little solo. It fit her well if she's being sarcastic, but seriously, its not her song.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe_

I am sixteen going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those  


Finally Max beat her and started:

_I am sixteen going on seventeen,_

_Angel, you got to leave. _Angel was offended but she sighed and finally gave in for good. YEY!

_You are...six? going on seven,_

_and I depend on you. _

Here I go...

_I am six, going on seven _That was soooo embarrasing, even though this really isn't my age.

_and I love you so much,_

_I need some one "older" and "wiser"_

_and __I__ depend on you._

Once our little song was done, we decided that we all were going to bed. While I was going to say good night to Nudge, there was just a clump of sheets. What is up with this girl? I blame Iggy. "Max." I whispered. She came over and I led her to the other side of the room. "Max, I have bad news. Nudge is um, gone. As in Missing. When I went to say good night to her,there was just a clump o' sheets." Max's face was full of horror. She imediatley freaked out. "Everybody wake up, Nudge is missing." Angel was shocked while Gazzy merely said," She went to go see Iggy. "


	16. Filthy Mongrels

**A/N I would like to dedicate this chapter to the missing and exploited children's network. Let's bring these kids home people!**

**A/N 2: I am super duper sorry that it took like forever to like post this chapter. I'm really sorry and I probably won't be updating this week because I have volleyball tryouts all week. (I bet I won't even make the team, I know it.) **

**Disclaimer:Like I don't like own like Maximum Ride. Like James Patterson like owns it. **

**Iggy Pov:**

"Mr Ninja Iggy, it is now time for your operation." a white coat said to me. I quickly gave Nudge a kiss on the cheek and went off to the of the evil whitecoat. The operating room was on the second floor and we had to take an elevator. I am terrified of those elevators. And yes, ninjas can be afraid of something; they are people too, with real feelings. So stop giggling because you'll end up with pink wings. I noticed that the elevator was a few doors down from the stairs. Jeez, we could have taken the stairs. But no, this is a professional facility; profesionals do not take stairs. (they are to lazy to do something so simple.

When the door opened, there were a lot of whitecoats. A cluster of them were talking about some experiment that was going to help me save the world. Hopefully this person was nice and would be like the rest of the flock. "Ninja Iggy, sit down here so we can give you anastesteic." He unessasarely patted the spot, as if I could tell by his voice. Wow, whitecoats are so dumb. I breathed it in and drifited off into a heavy sleep.

_Dream_

_I am in the Austrian forest. I am wearing one of those tradtional German outfits. Wait, didn't i have this dream before? I guess not becausethere is this strange lady coming towards me. She looks exactly like the lady from the Sound Of Music. It was the lady from the Sound of Music. I love that movie!! "Come back here Maria! I want your autograph, your my idol!" As if she didn't hear me (probably she didn't) she started to fade. "No Maria, come back!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She didn'tcome back. Well, that was rather rude of her. Then I will just return the DVD __**and **__the movie poster. How do you like me now? _

_Now the whole Austrian setting started to fade and now I am in this dark room with this single light. OoO, a computer. I walked towards it and automatically went on a website. It was called how intriguing. There were a lot of stories in the just in box and I randomly clicked on one. The story was called All Because of Angel and holy pee on ice, it was all about the flock. Why is someone writing down my every thought, dream and action? Do I have a stalker? Holy pee on ice! Someone documented me and Nudge's kiss. Has anyone heard of something called privaacy? I guess not. But wait, the whole flock has a stalker, that is so wierd and that was the flock that hung me and alsmost killed me? I am going to get them later and that stalkeris gonna pay. As quickly as the wind, I karate chopped the computer and a bright light blided me. I don't wanna die,_

_end dream_

**Nudge Pov:**

I made my move and went to the operating room. It was right by the stairs which is sort of far from the room. He should be awakining now, it has been a couple of hours. He wasn't the only patient in the room, Total was also there. So that's where Total has been... I hope Total doesn't see me because I am not supossed to be here. Cautiously I took a peek threw the window and saw that he was going to awake. Oh Shoot! A white coat spotted me! Just run away and no one will- "Little girl, you can see your friend if you want to, he's already up." Is this a trap?

Taking a risk, I walked in and Iggy was muttering, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die" okay, what did that whitecoat give you? " Iggy, Ig, your not going to die." He sat up and I could see the color in his cheeks. Then he gasped and said, "Is that you Nudge? I can see you but you look a little _younger _then I expected." Oh my God, Iggy can see, he can see. But he noticed that I look younger. I think I should tell him later..

"Nudge, what are you doing here? We were worried sick." Max...so overprotective. "You mean that you were worried sick.'' Gazzy corrected. Looks like he knew I escaped. Not good. Not good at all. I think I should tell them the good news. "Guys, guys Iggy can see!" Instead of me being hysterical, Max was. ( I liked it better when she was 14)

"Iggy, oh my god, you can see, you can see!" She kissed the top of his head. "Max, you have your own boyfriend, don't steal mine." She ignored my comment and was too wound up about the fact that Iggy could see."Iggy, what color am I wearing? Do you think it is a good color on me? Oh my god, I am soo happy that you can see me and the death glares I shoot at you when you do something wrong." Oh my stars I can't believe I am saying this but, she is worse then me. Iggy looked like he wasn't even paying attention, he was staring at Gazzy and Fang. Why isn't he staring at my beautiful face?

"Fang, I thought you were fourteen. Gazzy, aren't you eight?" You look like your two. Angel you are suposed to be the youngest. Why are you the oldest? Max, you look older thn 14, you look like your 17. " It looks like I should tell him what happened. Wait, it's not going to be me, it is going to be Angel. It is her turn to tell the tale.

"Ok. Me and Nudge were going back to our room while Nudge saw a computer. I thought she was hacking so I pressed some buttons to try and turn it off. A screen popped up and I thought it was the turn off screen. I pressed enter and now I am 16, Max is 16, almost 17, Gazzy is 2, Fang is 6, and Nudge is...ten I think. You stayed the same because you were havng surgery. But now we need to find a way to change us back to normal." Just let it out Angel, let it out.

I looked at Iggy and his mouth fell open. Maybe it was a little to early to tell him, after all he just woke up. Then his mouth turned into a grin. That perfect smile... "At least Nudge is older then what she looks like now. And each time I look at Fang or Gazzy, I can get a good laugh. Each time I think about Fang kissing Max, I can't even contain my laughter. Imagine that, a six year old making out with a sixteen year old!" It was true, if you look at them long enough you can't contain your laughter. I never thought about that, a six year old making out with a sixteen year old. But back to me, in two days I will be turning 12. So this will be my second 11th birthday. Youdon't get too many of those.

" Hey, is that Total over there?" Typical Angel. Always obssesed with that dog as much as I love High School Musical. (and Iggy, can't forget him.)

**Iggy pov**

"Is that Total over there?" Angel pointed to the dog sized bed across from mine. Don't tell me _that _is the thing that Angel has an unhealthy obsession about. What's even worse is that he is supossed to be my sidekick. "No that is experiment 217, he is supossed to assist Ninja Iggy to save the world." a whitecoat informed us. No this a nightmare come true. Because all I need is a mutant talking dog biting my butt while I try to attempt to save the world. It's my title and he is going to ruin it. But I can't believe that he didn't noticed the flocks diferent ages. Wow, this is good. It's all gooood; I got the perfect girlfriend, I can see, and I'm a ninja in training. Except that Total is here and he is supossed to be part of my possy.

I looked over at the filthy mongrel and he smiled in a way that only Angel could pull off. Yeah, stop being a kiss up, I know that smile isn't really real. As if he read my mind, the smile faded and changed and looked like his true identity, a demon. I hope that was a coincedence and really can't read minds like Angel can. "That's where your wrong buddy boy."


End file.
